Lost in the Rain
by A.C.T.O-Legendary
Summary: Anakin Skywalker had sent out a distress signal, and Ahsoka is the one who have to go and save him, but will the mission play its part and they all come back alive? Of course, but what of Ahsoka, what will she think of this, what will she think of her life? Will she become a knight? (Bad summary) Rated T for violence and character death. No pairings accept Anakin/Padme


Smoke filled the air of the forest planet; the once bright and colourful plants lay lifeless on the floor with a deep dull colour. The floor itself looked lifeless; it was smothered with ash of the remains of the destroyed or dead troopers and droids.

The air was not much different, bolts came at every angle at the clone troopers, many of them were shot down within seconds.

"Keep pushing forwards!" She shouted to her troops.

"But sir! We are outnumbered!"

"I don't care; Master Skywalker needs us in there!" She replied deflecting the bolts with her Lightsabers.

"Sir, yes sir!" The clone said saluting before yelling to the other troops to keep pushing forward.

The council had sent Ahsoka and some troops to Felucia to aid her Master, Anakin Skywalker. Her Master had sent out a distress signal that their base was under attack and was out 'gunned'.

It was now up to Ahsoka to get to them in time and re-group so they can fight off all the droids but so far, it was not going as planned.

She knew they were doomed; it was only a matter of time before the Separatists blow up the base and her Master along with it.

She, did not want to even think about it, losing her Master; it would be like losing a family member, her brother.

She never knew her parents or if she had siblings, but she did know that Padme was her mother figure and Anakin was her annoying brother/farther figures. Most people would think they had a normal Master/Padawan relationship, but to Ahsoka it was much more, he was her big, cocky, protective brother who was always there to annoy her when she was down.

She silently sighed "Strike! Retreat our troops back to our ships; we will have to find another way in." The Togruta commanded.

"Yes sir!" Strike agreed, he knew they were not going to last long out there, it was only a matter of time before they were all blown to bits, but what Strike was worried about, is losing any more brothers or worse, the commander.

Most of the troops cared for their Generals and Commanders, yes, but Ahsoka was different. To them, she was their little sister or big sister knowing that she was older than them in years, but not in appearance. It upset Strike knowing that he never had a real childhood, nor' a family, just his billions of brothers, but it also angered him thinking that they are all made to be killed, shot down, used for the Republics well being.

They were weapons not people in the eyes of the Republic.

"Strike!" The clone was too caught up in his thoughts to hear his Commanders call. Feeling slightly embarrassed, he turned to the commander "Sorry, sir, I was just thinking"

Ahsoka only smiled before deflecting a bolt what was aimed for Strikes head. "We should go, or we will be blown sky high!" She through her hands up in the air laughing as she did so.

Strike had to smile. "Come" She said running past him and back to the ships.

-;-

"Rex?" Anakin Skywalker, the so-called chosen one, laughed.

"Yes sir?" The clone replied shooting two more blasts before ducking under cover so that he was not shot when speaking to his general.

"Where is our back up?" He questioned before doing the same as Rex ducking under cover. "She should be here by now, we can't hold any longer."

"Sir, she said she had her own problems." Rex replied, shaking his head.

"Own problems?"

"Getting in. Commander Tano reported that there is over ten thousand droids out there and that they are outnumbered by a lot"

Anakin groaned "Well I guess we are on our own..." He started "We can't afford to lose this base, if we lose it, it could cause the down fall of the Republic"

Rex nodded his head. "Sir." He said quickly getting Anakins attention on him and off the droids, Anakin nodded for him to continue "Yes?"

"Should I try and contact the Commander?" He asked looking over at how many droids there was, more than he thought.

"Might as well try... if they are jamming our signals, we then, are doomed"

"If you say so, sir" Said Rex taking out a holo device, typing on a few buttons before a picture of Ahsoka pulled up.

_Oh rexster! Nice to see you still alive_

"Well, we are just hanging on by a thread here." Ahsokas Master complained as he ducked a few bolts "Where are you! We are losing men!"

_Ah yeah, sorry master... we had to pull back, this place is swarmed with droids! –Ahsoka smiled-_

"Why don't you go the back way?"

_Can't get there without getting caught and I um.. kind of ... got split p from the men... _

"Ahsoka! What do you mean got split up!"

_Well- I-too – killed- ran-losed..._

"Sir, we got cut off, they are jamming our signals!"

"Now they do it...great..." He muttered scanning the room for an exit, luckily, he found one, it was hard to see from the smoke in the air, it blinded sight easily. The rooms walls itself were invisible. "Rex...Retreat the men, over there is our ticket out"

"Sir! What about the base!?" Rex exclaimed "We can't lose this base, just as you said!", Anakin growled "Trooper! I said WE are retreating!"

Rex looked at his general in shock, his sudden mood change had scared him slightly "Ye-yes sir" He shuttered as he called the men in.

"I guess, Seps 1 Republic 0" Fives said as he ran past and over to the exit with the others leaving Rex and Anakin at the back trailing behind.

-;-

Back outside, the clones scattered, about half dead, the commander missing so Strike was out of options. He paced up and down, with his arms folded behind his back, growling deeply. He _needed_ to find his brothers and little sister before something happens, maybe something bad.

But of course she would be fine, Ahsoka is a jedi, they can handle themselves, can't they? It was quite hurtful, knowing that she is fighting in a war, at this age, she should really be enjoying her teenage life. It was disgusting really, did the girl even know her family?

Why did they take her away? Was her family dead? Was she abandoned? On the other hand, kidnapped and saved?

"I guess I will never know," He mumbled.

"Never know what?" A female voice laughed for behind him. Strike jumped around soon being face to face with an amused Togruta, had he said it aloud?

Strike was in trouble now; he didn't want to sound nosey, getting up in the Commanders business. "I um...I..."

"You don't have to answer that" She smiled turning on her heel and mentioning him to follow her "Come, we need to find the other twenty or so." She stopped and turned around "Oh, and what happened to the ships?"

"I don't know sir, when I got there they were gone." Strike replied stopping next to her.

"Well, that is not weird at all."

"No sir, it is not," Strike laughed as they walk through the forest. They were lucky that they were so deep in the forest that there was no droids around.

**Next chapter, they go looking for the missing clones and run into Master Skywalker.**

**GRAMMAR, COME BACK TO ME!**

**Hi, guys, first story on Fanfiction, well second really, I deleted the first, but anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I know nothing really happened in this one but it gets interesting after they get back to the temple hopefully, if I can think of anything xD**

**It is a bit short this chapter, but it is only really a taster. The next chapters will be longer, promise.**

**-Trex**


End file.
